B2 super battle droid
The''' B2 super battle droid''' or commonly known as the super battle droid (SBD) is a Battle Droid created by the Techno Union for the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era. B2 Super Battle Droids are kinda of like their old counterparts but were more tough than them. B2 Super Battle Droids later make a comeback for the New Confederacy of Independent Systems for their leader during The Last of the Droids era to defeat the Galactic Empire. Characteristics The B2 Super Battle Droid was created on Geonosis at the Droid Factory. Several of the B2s participated in the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda and the Invasion of Fresia. B2 Super Battle Droids were later on shut down with the rest of the droids. When the New Confederacy of Independent Systems rebuilt the droids, B2 Super Battle Droids were back in use. ]] B2 Super Battle Droids are a little dumb but still smarter than their smaller B1 Battle Droids. B2s carry 2 twin laser cannons on their arms and usually came in large numbers. 12 B2 Super Battle Droids can be carried in 1 MTT. B2 SBDs stand 1.93 meters tall. Later, newer B2 models were made such as the B2-RP, the B2-HA, and the Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper. History The Clone Wars ''The Last of the Droids Infiltration 2 B2 Super Battle Droids were with Trench during the Infiltration of Coruscant, They were part of the distraction so the IG-100 MagnaGuards could come in and kill the rest of the Stormtroopers. Ringo Vinda During the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda, B2 Super Battle Droids attacked stormtroopers imn Hangar 23 alongside B1 Battle Droids, and Droidekas. OOM-85 also took B2s along with him to assault the evil Star Destroyer ''Starblazer. Invasion of Fresia and Scipio When Trench had to invade the Imperial planet Fresia, several Droid Gunships carried B2s in their droid deployment racks and unloaded them in the Imperial market. The people were running and supporting the Empire. A SBD picked up an Imperial Fresian and asked him where the capital was. The Fresian told him and the droid killed the evil Fresian. Trench later left the ground to attack the capital and marched in with B1s and B2s. After the Fresian King switched sides, B2s brought credits they stole from the Empire and the King saw them. After that, TK-33 told Trench that the Empire invaded Scipio and tried to kill InterGalactic Banking Clan Leader Clu Lesser. Trench took his carrier/destroyer to save the IGBC from the evil Kassius Konstantine. When they landed on Scipio, B1s and B2s quickly assault the Stormtroopers and they were forced to retreat the evil Star Destroyer Relentless. Clu then joined the heroic faction. When the evil ''Imperial-''class Star Destroyer [[Conqueror (Prototype)|''Conqueror]] was rising, several B2s were on patrol. Destroying the ''Conqueror [[Attack on the Conqueror|After the Conqueror was damaged]], Trench assault the evil destroyer and several B2 Super Battle Droids, B1 Battle Droids, B2-HA series super battle droids, OOM Commander Battle Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, Armored Assault Tanks, and Corporate Alliance Tank Droids attacked the evil Commander Appo of the 501st Legion. A platoon of 4 B2s walked over to a TIE Crawler. The pilot of the crawler got out but the SBDs killed the suicidal pilot. Before the pilot died, he set the crawler on self-destruct and destroyed the platoon of B2s, not long after a member of the B2s told them to look out. When they finished the 501st, an OOM Commander took a squad of 12 B2s and 2 B2-HAs to the Reactor Core of the Star Destroyer while Trench took the rest of the forces to the Bridge to fight Palpatine. After they put thermal detonators on the core, they left. 501st Scout Troopers attacked them but the B2-HAs killed them before the boarded the heroic C-9979 Landing Crafts. Lothal During the Battle of Lothal, B2s, B1s, and OOM Security Battle Droids attacked the ground forces of evil. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Battle Droids Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes